


everyone wins (because sam and cas have limited patience)

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Bottom!Gabriel, Bottoming from the Top, Fingering, Fucking, I enjoy walking this line far too much, M/M, Top!Castiel, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, just castiel-and-dean having sex in the same room as gabriel-and-sam, not a foursome, on separate beds this time, so basically looking but no touching, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, shitty day and all Dean wants is to have sex with his angel.</p><p>He's not really sure how that turned into a competition between him and Gabriel to see who could hold out the longest, or just how Sam and Castiel end up turning the tables on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone wins (because sam and cas have limited patience)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diary_of_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary_of_Madness/gifts).



> This was written for Diary_of_Madness, as she was the second place winner of my 1k followers on Tumblr give away. She basically requested a Supernatural version of my Sherlock story, [Get What We Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512966). Because I adore team free will love, I was totally on board with this and I hope that this is a celebration for her and not a consolation. I hope you got the marks you wanted, darling. :)

Later, Dean will place the blame for this whole situation squarely on Gabriel’s shoulders. 

He’s not even really sure how it happens, to be honest. He just knows that it’s been a long, shitty day. It’s hotter than hell outside and the air conditioner in the Impala’s not working right, which means he and Sam are already in bad moods by the time their angels show up in the backseat. Finding out that Gabriel and Castiel are having one of their silent squabbles does little to improve the situation. By the time they reach the motel, Dean is more than ready for some quiet alone time with Castiel.

Except of course the motel only has one room left, and granted said room has two queen-sized beds but that’s not the point. The tension only builds as the night goes on, the heavy silence broken only by the sputtering of the air conditioner and the television. Even a beer doesn’t do anything to improve Dean’s mood. He knows what will work, he knows what he wants, and he needs the room to be empty to do it. A quick, sticky fuck in the backseat of the Impala isn’t going to do it. 

So maybe it’s not wholly Gabriel’s fault after all. Dean _might_ have been the one to suggest that Sam and Gabriel take a hike for a while, and it’s blatantly obvious what he plans to do with Castiel while they’re gone. But he really doesn’t think that Gabriel needed to respond with a snide remark about how he and Sam would only need to step out for about ten minutes, and he still has no frigging clue how things went from the two of them having an argument to this.

 _This_ being Sam and Castiel, coerced and long-suffering participants, both lying stark naked on their respective beds while Dean and Gabriel prepare to fuck them.

Literally, in Gabriel’s case, as he’s got three fingers stuffed up his ass and is making a show of moaning as he opens himself up. Both Sam and Castiel are watching him reverently, and even Dean can’t resist staring after Gabriel starts rolling his hips and make these soft little high-pitched whines. He might be an annoying little fucker, but there’s no denying that Gabriel is pretty hot. And when his sweat dampened hair is stuck to his face and he’s writhing around, lips parted in pleasure, well. 

Sam’s a lucky bastard.

“So what do you say, Winchester?” Gabriel says, panting and looking at him with glittery eyes. It’s like he knows exactly what he’s doing, like he gets that the arousal pounding through Dean's blood isn’t all because of Castiel like it should be. “First to come loses?”

“You’re on, pipsqueak,” Dean says, taking a ridiculous amount of satisfaction out of the way Gabriel’s eyes narrow at him. He turns back to Castiel and slowly slides his fingers out. Castiel looks torn between exasperation and some mingled combination of amusement and annoyance, which is an expression he often tends to take on when both Dean and Gabriel are around. It’s becoming as familiar as Sam’s bitchfaces. Dean just grins at him.

“Why exactly did we agree to this?” Sam asks, turning head to look at Castiel. The beds are close enough they could probably reach out and touch if they wanted to, but fortunately - or maybe unfortunately, Dean can't decide - they keep their hands to themselves.

“I ask myself that question frequently,” Castiel mutters, right before his blue eyes roll up as Dean slides into him. He tries not to watch as Gabriel swings himself up onto the bed and sits right down on Sam’s cock, smooth as pie, because that’s his baby brother and this whole situation already crosses so many lines Dean can’t even begin to name them all. But that’s easier said than done. Watching Sam’s mouth drop open, face twisting in raw pleasure as his dick is engulfed in wet heat, makes something in Dean's stomach clench tight.

Gabriel smirks at him over his shoulder as he uses his powerful thigh muscles to propel his body upwards. He lifts himself nearly all the way off Sam before slowly sinking back down, controlling his momentum with unnatural grace. Dean's eyes drop automatically to the place where their bodies are connected, and for a moment he gets lost in the way that Gabriel's hole stretches around Sam's admittedly huge cock, the base already shiny with lube and pre-come. Even Gabriel's back is damp with sweat already, and he keeps rolling his shoulders in a way that Dean recognizes: he's preening his wings, invisible or not.

"Dean."

The sound of his name spoken in that familiar, deep voice draws Dean's attention back to his own lover. Castiel is as gorgeous as ever, his dark hair mussed like they've been through a few rounds of sex already and his blue eyes trained intently on Dean. He always looks so deep that it's like he can see straight through Dean, but the way he lifts his hips says that he still wants Dean in spite of that - or maybe because of it - and Dean has to close his eyes for a second to gather himself together.

"Come on, Winchester, get with the program already or I'm calling the whole thing off," Gabriel snaps.

"Fuck you," Dean says, opening his eyes and resolutely ignoring the two of them, focusing instead on pulling out slowly so that Castiel can feel every ridge and vein of his cock. And judging by the way the angel moans, he can. It’s been a while since they’ve had the chance to indulge, what with the looming apocalypse, and he grits his teeth when his balls start to tighten after just a few thrusts. The only chance he even has at winning this is because Gabriel agreed to let go of his grace and experience sex the way that a human would. Otherwise Dean would be screwed before they even began.

He smoothes a hand down Castiel’s belly, enjoying the feel of the warm flesh beneath his fingertips as he sets a deliberately slow pace that might keep him from coming too soon. This is like the best kind of torture, though. Castiel is so _hot_ inside, not surprising since angels run a couple degrees hotter than humans, and his hole grips Dean’s cock like Castiel’s body doesn’t want to let him go. He can't resist thrusting in a little faster, a little harder, just so that he can see the way Castiel bucks underneath him at the added stimulation.

It's awesome. Of course it is. Castiel is unlike anyone else and normally Dean can't take his eyes off of him when they're not having sex, never mind when they are. But somehow he finds his eyes skipping over to Gabriel and Sam again. Gabriel is bouncing up and down on Sam's dick like it's a pogo stick now, his eyes closed in bliss, head tipped back at an angle a porn star would be proud of while one hand lazily pumps at his own cock. Sam's hands are clamped tightly on his hips, tight enough that it would probably leave bruises on anyone else. He's staring at Gabriel, but every once in a while he steals a quick glance at Castiel.

The heat that swells in his belly is way too familiar and Dean groans, slamming in to the hilt and freezing in place. His breath is ragged and Castiel catches one of his flailing hands, clasping it tightly. Dean pants as he looks down at him, and Castiel's lips quirk into that secret smile he reserves only for Dean. He brings Dean's hand up to his lips and brushes a kiss across the back of it, a gesture so unexpectedly sweet that it only serves to push Dean even closer to the edge.

Gabriel lets out a moan then, bitten off and deep, and his rhythm stutters when Sam's hips unexpectedly thrust up and land what Dean suspects is a direct hit on his prostate. When Gabriel's eyes open they're glassy with arousal and he stares at Sam with a dazed expression as Sam leans up, sensually sliding his grip up to Gabriel's shoulders. With a move that's nearly too slick to be believed and speaks to how many times he's done this before, Sam expertly flips them over without ever sliding out of the archangel. In a matter of seconds, Sam is the one leaning over a shocked Gabriel.

"Sammy?" Gabriel says, sounding confused.

"This is bullshit," Sam snaps. "Gabe, it's not that I mind going slow because you know I love it when we take our time. But not for the sake of some ridiculous competition with my brother."

"I concur," Castiel says grimly, and before Dean knows what's going on he's flat on his back and staring up at his angel. His cock is cold and throbbing and he opens his mouth in protest, only to promptly forget what he's about to say when Castiel shoves two lubed fingers inside of him. Those fingertips rub greedily over his prostate and he hears himself crying out instead.

"Cas!"

"Yes," Castiel replies, spreading his fingers. His thumb rubs at Dean's rim, encouraging the muscle to relax and open up for him. The burn is sharper than Dean typically likes and he inhales deeply, shuddering when Castiel's other hand comes to rest on his hip. Thank God the angel doesn't touch his cock, or it would be game over. As it is, it takes every ounce of self control Dean possesses to clamp down and not orgasm.

"What are you doing," Dean manages choke out, his thighs trembling. 

"I agree with Sam. This competition is both pointless and frustrating."

"Aw, is my baby bro sexually frustrated?" Gabriel mutters.

"He's not the only one," Sam says a little sharply, rocking his hips and pushing all the way in, bottoming out in one deep thrust. Gabriel's breath hitches and he arches his back like he's expecting more, but Sam doesn't move. He doesn't let Gabriel move either, one hand pressing him to the bed and the other sliding into place around the base of Gabriel's cock. "Since you're so desperate to keep this game going, you can wait until Dean's prepped."

"Not fair," Gabriel complains. "Hurry up, Cassie."

"I thought you were all about taking your time," Castiel counters, but he does slide a third finger into Dean. That _really_ stings - it's been too long, damn it - and he must make some sort of sound because Castiel's fingers pause. His eyes soften and he puts one knee on the bed, leaning down until he can press the full length of his body across Dean's.

It's comforting to feel that weight, always has been, and as Castiel murmurs a fluid mixture of Latin and Enochian into his ears Dean can feel himself beginning to relax. The tension drains out of him quickly as his cock hardens up again and Castiel purrs something approving, and this time the three fingers don't hurt so much. He still feels full but in a good way, and he willing spreads his thighs when Castiel rocks backwards and lines his cockhead up. He's careful as he slides in, watching Dean's face for signs of pain, but there's only the best kind of friction.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sam says hoarsely, looking down at Gabriel, and if Dean didn't know better he'd say that Sam and Castiel have some kinda telepathy going on because the two of them establish a punishing rhythm in near perfect synchronization. 

Dean's vision narrows down to blue eyes pretty much immediately and he loses track of what's going on around him. The sound of Gabriel's moans and Sam's grunts and even Castiel's softer huffs fade away. All he can focus on is the burst of pleasure every time Castiel's dick scrapes against his prostate, and Castiel seems to know exactly how to hit it every time. Sparks fill his blood, makes him want to both run away because of how overwhelming it is and lock his ankles around Castiel's back so that it never stops.

He doesn't even have the time to wrap a hand around his cock. His orgasm hits all at once in a blinding rush and Dean is helpless to hold back any longer. He shouts Castiel's name and blanks out, trembling and muscles locking up as he clenches down hard, his senses only snapping back when he hears Castiel groaning. The angel slumps over him, face pressed to Dean's neck, and Dean takes a deep breath before he lets his head roll to the side to check out the situation.

Gabriel is sprawled back in boneless exhaustion, but Sam is still thrusting into him. His teeth are clenched and he's breathing hard, his muscles bulging. Dean lets himself stare this time and Sam looks right back at him. Sam, it turns out, is pretty much silent when he comes - probably a result of years of traveling in close quarters with his brother and father - but there's no mistaking the way his mouth drops open and his eyes flutter. But he doesn't lose eye contact with Dean until his knees can no longer hold him up and he slides against the bed.

The room is quiet for several minutes. Dean trails lazy fingers through Castiel's hair, eliciting a purr that never fails to make him smile, and stares at the ceiling, feeling more relaxed than he has in weeks. He's got almost everyone he cares about under one roof and he's just had sex - things could be a hell of a lot worse. As soon as he gets a bacon cheeseburger and a cold beer he knows he's gonna be out for the count.

Predictably Gabriel has to ruin it.

"I win."

"No, you don't," Dean shoots back automatically.

"You came first, Dean-o."

Sam hauls himself further up the bed and drags a blanket over him and Gabriel. "Both of you came at the exact same time. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Bossy," Gabriel says, sounding entirely too speculative about it, and Dean rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/) \- maybe you'll win at the next give away!


End file.
